


The Horrible Day for Celegorm (But Not Really)

by Kayden_Witch_Vigilante



Series: Tolkien One-shots and Unrelated Stories (Mostly) [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi, This is very indulgent, also influenced by the silm discord, an attempt at fluff, celegorm is grumpy, finrod has wine in his room, i don't even know with this, ingoldam and ice boi, this all because of you two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante/pseuds/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante
Summary: I honestly don't know with this, but it was definitely influenced by the Silm Discord and ingoldam and ice boi so *shrugs* I hope ya'll enjoy this





	The Horrible Day for Celegorm (But Not Really)

It was cold. It was much colder than the Citizens of Nargothrond ever remembered, except for those that crossed the Helcaraxë, and as a result, there were few people out of their homes. The quiet in the streets was almost suffocating to those that did have to be out and was only broken by the routine sounds that the guards made as they patrolled their home.

In the capital the quiet was soon broken by a voice shouting coming from Finrods chambers. Specifically the voice of Celegorm, tone full of frustration. “I am perfectly capable of hunting in weather like this! I do not need either of you to fret like mother hens!” He shouted, face red in frustration from Finrod locking them in his room.

Finrod and Curufin shared a glance and Finrod sighed, for what felt like the twentieth time that morning, and Curufin answered, “We are not fretting. All we did was point out that most animals in the surrounding area will be in their burrows and such. And any fell beasts you hope to slay with likewise be hiding from the cold. It would be a waste of your time to go outside right now, so calm down and rejoin us.”

Finrod got up and wrapped one of his silk robes around him and poured all three of them a glass of the finest wine from Beleriand and crosses back to his bed where Curufin was currently sitting. Passing Curufin his wine glass, Finrod set his down and walked over to Celegorm, who was currently facing away from them in favor of glaring at the snow outside. 

Pressing kisses along Celegorms bare shoulders and back, Finrod wrapped both arms around him and held out the glass of wine. Celegorm took it immediately and drank half of it in one gulp. “Come back to bed with us love. The snow is not going to stop falling anytime soon today, so it would be best to wait it out,” pressing a kiss to Celegorms neck, Finrod added, “And there are other activities all three of us can enjoy at the same time,” before he returned to Curufins side on the bed.

The tension in Celegorms shoulders eased and he turned to find Finrod and Curufin holding their empty glasses of wine and kissing each other with a hunger. Finishing his glass, Celegorm grinned wildly as he watched the two for a few moments. His grin becoming impish and feral when the two turned to look at him, slightly out of breath. Joining his two lovers on the bed Celegorm soon decided that today was not a horrible day, but was a very enjoyable day with the events to come.


End file.
